


When The Scales Fall

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Conversations, Distrust, Enemies to Lovers, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Secret Santa, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: Stephen isn't sure who to trust and decides to look for evidence in Lester's flat - events don't go quite the way he planned.





	1. Breaking In and Discoveries Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriah211](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/gifts).



> Thanks go to Goldarrow for the last minute beta.

I wasn’t sure what to believe any more, or rather, I should say, who. I had so wanted to believe Nick, he’d been my friend for nine years, we’d been through so much together and for Nick to just throw it away because of one mistake… I sighed and shook my head. No, I had known who Nick was, who he’d been married to. I knew I shouldn’t have had an affair with Helen but I’d been in love with her… Or maybe I had just been young and stupid and infatuated with her. She’d showered me in attention, she had seemed so interested in me and my work. I had still been captivated by her when she’d returned after so long away, believing everything she’d told me, at least I had before I noticed something that didn’t make sense. And then another one. The telephone conversation and Helen’s response to my question about it had been the tipping point and I knew I couldn’t trust her blindly. I found myself wondered if I had placed her on a pedestal in the years she’d been missing.

They had been the two constants in my life for the past nine years, more in Helen’s case, and now I felt torn between them. Who should I trust? Not with my heart, for both had hurt me too much to ever be trusted with that precious gift. But I still needed to know who was right, who I should trust and work with. I knew the choice would be final, for neither would forgive what they’d consider another betrayal.

Which was why I was here, sheltering from prying eyes in the shadow of a tree, even if it was night. Watching the apartment across the road as I stamped my numb feet in an attempt to keep warm. I couldn’t risk pacing as someone might notice me and I had no wish to explain myself to anyone, especially Lester, as to why I was loitering outside his address. I glanced at my watch and then back at the apartment. The curtains were drawn but I could still see someone moving around in there. Bloody hell, maybe I’d misheard and it wasn’t tonight Lester had tickets for the theatre. 

I was just about to call it a night and try again once I’d managed to check Lester’s schedule – or rather, Ms Wickes’ record of it. I wasn’t sure if she booked for Lester or if she just always knew where our boss was every minute of the day and night. I decided to wait five more minutes before I headed home and was rewarded when the apartment was plunged into darkness. I glanced at the time again, hoping Lester wasn’t just having an early night, and moved around the tree so I could keep an eye on the apartment block’s underground garage. I stepped deeper into the shadows when Lester’s car exited so not to be caught in its headlights. I was so near my goal I could almost taste it, but I still waited for a few more minutes to make sure Lester really had left before I sauntered towards the apartment block. I hoped that acting as if I belonged there would convince anyone who saw me that I wasn’t about to break into one of the apartments.

***

I let out a breath I hadn’t realised I’d been holding when I slipped inside Lester’s apartment and closed the door quietly behind me. I sagged against it, letting it hold me upright while my hammering heart slowed. I’d done it… assuming no one had seen me and called the police. I was a risk I’d have to take, had taken when I’d decided to break in here. I swore softly before turning on the lights, it really would look like I’d broken in here to anyone watching if I wandered around by torch-light.

I took a deep, calming breath, knowing this might be the only chance I’d get to look around. I knew I’d only have a few hours at best until Lester returned (less if the police were on their way) and that I needed to use them wisely. With that thought in mind, I glanced around – the apartment was immaculate, all wooden floors and elegant furniture, the walls painted off-white – and either Lester was a neat-freak or he had a cleaner, or both. Not that I was here to critique his sense of style (even if it was excellent). No, I was here to find something, anything, that would prove his guilt (or his innocence, I supposed) and then… maybe I’d know who to trust. 

I shook my head, knowing I was wasting time and that I had to start somewhere… but where? Well, I worked in my living room or bedroom so… I glanced down the corridor before heading towards the living room, unwilling to start in Lester’s bedroom. I paused just inside the doorway, smiling when I spotted the TV, even if I doubted Lester used it for more than watching the news. I peered around the room and my smile widened when I spotted the laptop. I reached for it before stopping, my fingers just brushing it, and glanced around again. Lester seemed the type to know exactly where everything was and I wouldn’t put it past him to notice if the laptop was even the slightest out of place and that would tip him off that someone had been snooping about. I took the time to memorize how he’d left it before I placed it on his glass-topped coffee table. I switched it on and cursed when the password prompt appeared. What the hell would Lester use as a password? I looked around the room once more, almost as if seeking inspiration, but I didn’t know Lester well enough to even guess what it might be. In the end I just typed his name and hoped a password hint would appear, but it appeared the paranoid bastard had turned that function off. Bloody hell, with no idea how many attempts I’d have before it locked me out, I knew I’d have to leave it alone. At least for now. Maybe if I was lucky Lester would have written it down somewhere… however unlikely that hope was. 

I reluctantly put the laptop back, checking it was exactly how Lester had left it, and searched the rest of the room. I flicked through his letter rack, although what I thought I’d find I wasn’t sure. Most of them looked like bills although my eyebrow rose when I noticed one had a school logo on it. I didn’t even know if Lester was married, let alone had kids. Maybe this was the information I was after, hidden in plain sight? I wasn’t going to find out by staring at the envelope, so I pulled the letter out. 

Damn! It was a school report and I quickly stuffed it back inside, I had no wish to read about Lester’s kids. It made the man far too human and what I was doing… No, I had to know the truth. I had to know if Lester was the traitor. If Helen was telling me the truth or… I almost crumpled the letter before remembering myself in time. I straightened out the slightly bent edge and put it back. 

It didn’t take long to finish my search and before I knew it, I was outside the door to Lester’s bedroom. I stood outside that door for what felt like hours before I snorted. I had faced down creatures from across the world and the past, poachers, guerrillas and the bloody dean, but I couldn’t open one door and step into a bedroom. Even if it was Lester’s. Except I knew I had to if I was to find the evidence I needed. 

It still took me several moments to gather myself before I could open the door. Once I had, I quickly entered before I lost my nerve. I stopped when I took in the king-sized bed which dominated the room – the sheets looked expensive, as did the throw. For all the minimalistic styling of the rest of the apartment, Lester clearly liked his luxuries when it came to his bed… and I really didn’t want to think about Lester and bed in the same sentence. 

I quickly turned and opened the nearest wardrobe, unsurprised to find it full of expensive-looking suits, silk ties and highly polished shoes. I found nothing incriminating and turned to the next wardrobe before stopping. I frowned and turned, opening the door once more and just stared. I hadn’t imagined it, but the thought of Sir James Lester owning jeans, even if they were an expensive brand, was just… well, not Lester. 

I shook my head again, firmly suppressing the nagging thought that Lester was proving to be far too human and continued to search. I opened various drawers, finding shirts and socks and silk boxers. I stared at them for a moment before having a quick rummage, trying not to mess them up but it was somewhere I’d hide something. The silk was cool and soft under my fingers and I jerked back to awareness to find myself fondling a pair. 

I swiftly dropped them before refolding them and shutting the drawer firmly. I took a deep breath and checked the room for a final time, wanting nothing more than to be finished. I almost groaned when I finally noticed the bedside cabinet and wondered how I’d missed it earlier… except I’d been doing my best not to even look at Lester’s rather comfortable-looking bed. Especially as I hadn’t found any pyjamas and… and I really didn’t want to think about that. 

I found myself reluctant to poke through the contents, feeling the pang of knowing I was looking through someone’s personal belongings. I just stood there staring at it for a moment, wondering what I would find out about Lester if, no when I looked. I still hesitated, looking instead at the top of the cabinet instead. A wind-up clock sat ticking on top of an electric clock-radio, a drinks coaster sat beside them and an angle-poise lamp stood behind them.

I started when I saw the time on the clocks, realising I was running out of time. The cabinet had two open sections, with a drawer separating them. I wasn’t keen to start with the drawer and instead poked in the open sections, finding a selection of painkillers, a torch, a bookmarked book from an author I didn’t recognised and other odds and ends, but nothing incriminating. Which just left me with the drawer to check and I opened it cautiously to peer inside. I dismissed most of the items within, before swallowing and feeling myself blush when I saw the box of condoms. I felt my blush grow when I noticed the bottle nestled beside them and I couldn’t close the drawer quickly enough. Bloody hell, I had no wish to think about Lester’s presumably active love-life… I froze, realising I had glimpse something in the drawer and turned back to the drawer, reluctant to re-open it but I had to check.

There! A small, black notebook that I had almost missed was peeking out from beneath the condoms. I reached in and carefully pulled it out, trying not to touch the items it was hidden beneath. I turned it over in my hands but there was nothing remarkable about it, if I ignored the fact it was obviously well-used, the leather worn thin in places. I was about to open it when I glanced at the condoms, wondering if, instead of the proof I’d been looking for, I had instead discovered Lester’s little black book. I had even less of a wish to read about Lester’s love-life as I had to think about it, or the condoms and lube in that drawer. 

I was still trying to decide if I should open the book when a throat was cleared behind me. I spun around, the book clasped to my chest and I cursed when I came face-to-face with Lester. I swallowed when I met Lester’s hard eyes, he didn’t look happy and, well, I could hardly fault him for that, even if I could for coming back early. It was just my luck that whatever he’d gone to see had been crap. 

“Enjoying rooting through my belongings, Dr Hart?” Lester asked in a deceptively mild tone. 

I tried to think of something, anything, to say when I noticed his expression blanch and I followed his gaze to the notebook clasped in my hand. It was obviously important to him, although whether it would prove his guilt or be a list of his lovers was another question. I doubted Lester would be happy with me either way. “Er...”

Lester appeared to be resisting the urge to roll his eyes before he sighed. “I promise you that it doesn’t contain my nefarious plans to take over the world.”

“Nefarious?” I repeated, my gaze flicking guiltily back down to what I was increasing convinced was Lester’s little black book.

“Or, indeed, any other claptrap Helen had told you.”

“What?” My automatic denial died on my lips when Lester raised a quelling hand. 

“Please don’t try to deny it, Hart, I know you’re in contact with her.”

“How?” I asked before I uttered, “Fuck!” as I realised I had just confirmed Lester’s suspicions. 

“Because I am not a fool, Dr Hart,” Lester said in a tone that clearly implied he thought I was. 

“You’ve been having me followed? Who? It isn’t anyone at the ARC.” I racked my brain as I tried to recall seeing anyone who might have been following me. Maybe it was a colleague of the soldier Nick and I had run into in the Silurian?

“Considering you’ve broken in here, do you really think I’d tell you who it is?”

“Probably not,” I agreed before realising something. “I assume someone else drove your car away earlier?”

“Yes.” Lester seemed to consider me for a long moment before he gave a sharp nod. “And, as one of us has to make the first move, it was Ryan.”

“Ryan?” I hadn’t realised he was healed, the last I’d heard he was still struggling to regain his fitness after the Permian incident. Not that I’d paid too much attention, I’d been too wrapped up in the disintegration of my own life after Helen’s reveal. Some friend I’d turned out to be… I frowned at Lester, realising he’d kept Ryan’s recovery a secret and why. “You kept his return a secret because you knew there is a traitor in the ARC!”

I stepped back when Lester glared at me. “Traitor? What bloody traitor?” He frowned at me for a moment, long enough for me to shift nervously, before he spoke again, “I believe we are going to have a long and detailed discussion, Dr Hart.” Lester paused for a moment before adding, “But first things first, and that is a shower.”

I just stared at him, wondering what the fuck he was on about. He really wasn’t reacting the way I’d expected. If I had found Lester, or more likely, his men searching my flat, I’d have been furious. Maybe Lester was trying to trick me, to… I had no idea what. 

“Hart!”

“What?” I jumped as his voice startled me out of my thoughts. 

“Are you shivering, Dr Hart?” I shook my head in confusion, although Lester took it for denial and sighed. “Really? I’m not having you taking time off for a cold just because you’re too stubborn to do something about it.” Lester looked… exasperated might be the word for it, as he added, “Hart, just have a bloody shower and warm up.”

Now Lester had pointed it out, I was bloody cold. Freezing actually. “Why? Why do you care?”

Lester sighed softly before shaking his head. “I’ve already told you why, but if you’d prefer to be ill than be sensible and make others cover for your work... Bloody scientists.”

I had to, reluctantly, admit he had a point and nodded. “OK.”

Lester raised an eyebrow before visibly not saying whatever was on his mind. “Excellent,” he drawled instead. “Towels are in the cupboard.” He sighed before adding, “And I suppose I better find you something dry to wear.” His lip curled in disgust. “And a bag to take your own clothes home with you.”

Wearing something warm and dry would be heavenly at the moment, until I imaged how I’d look in shorter man’s clothing. “Something of yours?”

“Dear God, no!” Lester exclaimed in clear dismay at the thought.

“Ah,” I said, glancing in horror at the notebook as Lester chuckled, clearly following my chain of thought about the previous owner of said clothes. I took the opportunity to make a swift exit but hadn’t taken more than three steps when Lester’s voice stopped me. 

“Oh, and leave the book here, Hart. You’re not getting it wet.”

I frowned at him, understanding why he wouldn’t want the book wet but… “How do I know you won’t swap it?” The accusation and distrust clear in my voice.

“Bloody hell, Hart, have you seen another book like it in your rummaging?” Lester snapped before he sighed. “Fine, wait here.” 

I waited, wondering what Lester was up to now, when he returned moments later with several polythene bags. “Put it in these to keep it dry.” When I had under his watchful eyes, Lester added, “Don’t get it wet, Hart,” in a tone which implied dire consequences if I did.

***

Hard shivers racked my body as I stood beneath the hot water, slowly warming up. Still, I washed quickly, my gaze fixed on the well-wrapped book as I wondered what Lester was doing. When I finally felt warm, I stepped out of the shower and roughly dried myself. I eyed my damp clothing with disgust before I firmly wrapped a towel around my waist and eased open the bathroom door to peek outside. I smiled as I spotted the neatly folded pile of clothing waiting for me as well as a plastic bag.

I glanced down the hallway for any sign of Lester before retreating into the bathroom with the supplies Lester had left for me. I sorted through the clothing and dressed quickly, trying not to think who might have owned the boxers, jeans and shirt before they’d come into Lester’s possession and what that man might have meant to Lester. Must have meant for Lester to have held onto them. Finally dressed in clothing that was slightly too big, I took a deep and hopefully calming breath, grabbed the book and opened the door once more. My stomach rumbled when I smelt a delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen, reminding me that I had missed a meal. Not that I believed Lester would feed me, not when I had invaded his privacy, when I still was invading it. “Lester?”

“I’m in the kitchen,” Lester called back. “I’m sure you remember where it is.”

Ah, Lester was definitely not happy with me or my presence in his apartment. However, he hadn’t thrown me out or called Ryan to do it for him and I still wanted, needed to know the truth. I stuffed my damp clothing into the bag Lester had provided and left it just inside the bathroom before I headed towards the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway, a smile tugging at my mouth, when I found Lester at the cooker, his jacket and tie absent and the top few buttons of his shirt undone. I forced my gaze away from the revealed, and rather distracting, scattering of chest hair and frowned when I realised he was cooking from scratch. “I never knew you cooked.”

“Have you ever been interested in me, Dr Hart?” Lester enquired. “Apart from assuming I’m the enemy?”

I winced slightly. He was definitely not happy with me and I, well, I supposed I couldn’t blame him for that. I watched, slightly confused, as Lester plated up two helpings and motioned me to sit down.

“I’m not in the habit of wasting food.” When I didn’t move to take a chair, Lester added, “It’s not poisoned.” Before I could reply, his gaze narrowed and he continued, “And keep that book wrapped up, I’m not letting you get food all over it.”

I blushed when I followed his gaze to the book and my thoughts turned once more to wondering whose clothing I was wearing, especially considering the contents of Lester’s bedside cabinet. I heard Lester’s low chuckle and I glared at the man, who merely raised an eyebrow and indicated the food. 

“Do eat up, Hart,” Lester said as he started on his own plate.

It did smell wonderful and I was hungry. I ate a mouthful and moaned. It tasted just as good as it smelt. I glanced up at Lester, meeting his amused gaze but, thankfully, he didn’t comment on my reaction to the meal he’d cooked.


	2. The Notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen finally reads the notebook and discovers things he never knew about Lester and other things.

I accepted the glass of whiskey even Nick wouldn’t turn his nose up at, somewhat surprised that Lester was allowing it anywhere near his precious notebook. I took a sip and considered Lester for a moment as he read a newspaper with, I realised, a false sense of calm. I turned my attention back to the mysterious notebook, my fingers poised to open it and I wondered what I would do if it was just… I almost snorted at that just… a list of Lester’s lovers and contact details.

“Are you going to read it, Hart?” Lester enquired, sipping his own drink. “Otherwise I might have to start wondering if you actually enjoy my company.”

A smile tugged at my lips. In other circumstances, this had the makings of a pleasant evening, except Lester’s comment reminded me about the notebook. I still couldn’t believe he’d really allow me to read it. “I’m surprised you’re still letting me read this.”

Lester eyed his notebook before sighing. “Much as I’d prefer it if you didn’t, you won’t be satisfied with anything less.”

I just looked at Lester for a long moment before I turned my attention back to the book when he smirked at me. The first thing I noticed was the neat handwriting, although my eyebrow rose as I actually read what he’d written. The first pages were full of Lester’s thoughts on the beginning of the anomaly project and were rather disparaging about the whole rips-in-time and how it would cause havoc for the government. He mentioned several points to make to the minister at a meeting and I couldn’t help smiling at his rather scathing words afterwards when he’d found himself put in charge of the project. Still, Lester appeared to have taken to the project rather well, if his words were anything to go by. They clearly proved Lester was extremely well-read on a number of topics and possessed a keen and perceptive mind. “Maybe I should inform Nick that you know far more about the creatures than you admit.”

“Please don’t,” Lester said. “You’ll take all his enjoyment out of trying to baffle me.”

“And your enjoyment as Nick tries to.” Lester just shrugged and I suddenly realised I was having a civil conversation with him. I quickly turned my attention back to the book and I was soon lost in his words. If I ignored the fact that I didn’t trust Lester as far as, I believe he had once said, I could throw a Stegosaurus, his insights into the ARC, its operations and the people who worked there was fascinating. As was my own insight into Lester from his own observations. I turned the page and couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped at the words Lester had written about Nick. “You’ve got Nick to a T.” I paused in alarm and looked up to meet Lester’s amused eyes. “What have you written about me?”

“You could always give it back,” Lester offered. 

I just smiled and continued to read one of the best descriptions of Nick I had ever read. I had learnt the hard way it was always Nick’s way or the highway, not that Nick often got his own way with Lester in charge. The comment that Nick was right often enough to believe he was always right might have influenced Helen’s decision to leave was rather insightful.

I turned the page, skipping my own entry – for now – and found myself reading Connor’s instead. I didn’t know the family situation Lester referred to, but the need to make someone proud of him made some of Connor’s actions so much more understandable. I turned over and read Abby’s entry, wincing when I realised why she’d been so cold towards me after I’d been poisoned by that overgrown centipede. Curiosity finally had me turning back to Lester’s words about me and I felt my eyes widen in shock as I read. 

“And before you explode or deny it, Dr Hart,” Lester interrupted, proving both his observational skills and that he knew precisely where I had reached in the book. “Please consider that for the past nine years you’ve been torn between the Cutters, driven by your guilt at lying to the Professor and abandoning Helen in the past?”

“I’m not...” I trailed off at Lester’s raised eyebrow, for as much as I wanted to argue, I knew Lester was right, the bloody infuriating man. “Fine, maybe.”

“Finally, progress,” Lester muttered. 

I smiled despite myself and returned to reading, I might as well find out what else Lester had written about me. Apart from thinking I was an idiot when it came to the Cutters, it was, on the whole, positive. 

I hesitated when I came to Connor’s entry once more, before deciding to just skim the other entries, as much as I was interested, I was an invasion of their privacy… I paused for a moment, torn between giving the book back to Lester or continuing to invade his privacy, except I still hadn’t found anything that proved he whether he was guilty or not. I still didn’t continue, my thoughts whirling around – if this book contained that evidence, why would Lester allow me to read it? Maybe he was hoping I’d give it back now rather than carry on to those plans? Maybe… I didn’t know but I knew I had to keep reading, and not only to see if he was the traitor. 

I flicked through the book, skimming the words before I paused at one section and shot Lester a quick look he affected to ignore. I felt ashamed I’d never thought about Diane Johnson after Lester had allowed her arrest for murdering her lifeguard boyfriend, but Lester apparently hadn’t, considering he’d written about the need to contact a top-level and security vetted psychologist for her. I carried on reading and came to a note about finding her a job in local government. I wondered how many other times we had all missed Lester’s behind the scene acts of kindness and I looked out for them as I continued to read through the book. I smiled when I realised that Lester, despite all his disparaging remarks, had ensured that Duncan was looked after. How he had fought to keep Ryan on the ARC payroll, even if he was never fighting fit again. How he had acted in over a hundred ways, minor and major, to make life better for those affected by the anomalies, team and civilians alike. It seemed no one had ever realised…. Except maybe Ms Wickes. I wondered how many of her interventions had happened with Lester’s full knowledge and backing? 

I frowned as I recalled his complaint about me taking time off with a cold when he’d almost pushed me into the bathroom to warm up and I realised it had been a lie. Expertly delivered and using his persona as a hard-nosed, straight-laced bureaucrat to disguise his real concern for my health.

That thought lead to another. Maybe that was why he wrote it all down in this book, to allow himself to separate and deal with his emotions away from the ARC? I glanced up at Lester, noticing the man was looking somewhat tense at my actions. “It is an interesting read. Almost as enlightening about you as it is about what you’ve written about.” I tapped the notebook and said, unable to quite keep the surprise from my voice. “You like us.” 

Lester frowned, something I now recognised as a defensive mechanism, and scoffed. “Repeat that bit of slander again and you’ll be hearing from my lawyers.”

“That you value and worry about us? That you care about us?” I considered Lester for a moment before deciding to voice my thoughts. “You know, you could try unbending a little. We won’t respect you less because you’re human.” I turned back to the book when Lester levelled a frosty glare at me.

Ouch. Lester really hadn’t liked Leek, disliking the way he was always toadying and trying to brown-nose his way into Lester’s good graces, buying suits to imitate Lester rather than letting his work speak for him. I considered Lester’s words and had to agree, Leek had always tried too hard to be something he wasn’t. 

I continued to read before chuckling several moments later. “I bet the minister wouldn’t be happy to know your opinion of him.”

“Only if you want to get me replaced...”

I looked up sharply, meeting his eyes and only then realising the power I held in my hands with that book. I could get rid of Lester but… he actually seemed quite human now we had sat down and talked. “No.”

Lester gave a wry smile. “Better the devil you know?”

“Something like that,” I replied before I returned to my reading. I glanced up when Lester rose and held my glass out for a top-up when he refilled his own.

***

“Hart? Are you OK?”

I started, only then realising I had been staring unseeing at the book for, I assumed, long enough for Lester to grow concerned. “It wasn’t your fault,” I managed to say. 

“Oh good. What am I not responsible for now, Dr Hart?” Lester said and I noticed the flash of concern in his eyes, and found myself wondering how many other times I had missed it. How many time we had all missed his concern, convinced he didn’t care about us, only in keeping the anomalies secret and on a shoe-string budget at that. 

“Nick and me,” I said, noticing Lester dropped my gaze. “We didn’t talk.” I paused and thought for a moment. “We never have, not really. Nick decides how to do something and...” 

“You do what he says?” Lester inquired. “Even if another way would be better?”

“Nick’s...”

“Stubborn?” Lester said before sighing. “I should have done something, Dr Hart. You, both of you, are my responsibility. I should have...”

“Done what?” I demanded. “Nick wouldn’t listen to you and I didn’t trust you.” I paused, realising the truth in those words and knowing I would have to think about them later. “We wouldn’t have paid any attention to anything you said.” I continued when Lester shook his head. “You couldn’t have stopped our relationship failing, Lester. You did your best to keep the ARC running despite us.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” 

“I don’t blame you for what happened,” I told him firmly. 

“I should have intervened before the situation deteriorated. I should have done my bloody job and not let the situation get so out of hand.”

And from what I’d read, I now knew Lester would have normally intervened. “So, why didn’t you?”

“I was distracted by interdepartmental disagreements on how the ARC should be run.” Lester shook his head. “But there is no excuse for taking my eye off the ball. I failed to do my job.” He looked down and I had to strain to hear his next words, ones I wasn’t sure I was supposed to hear. “Maybe Christine would be a better director.”

I hadn’t known Lester had been fighting to keep control of the ARC, but I supposed I shouldn’t have been surprised the man had kept it to himself. Still, I had to say something. “I wasn’t exactly a team player, Lester. Nick isn’t either. We wouldn’t have appreciated your involvement. It might have made things worse.”

“Worse?” Lester asked. 

I nodded before another reason occurred to me and I considered Lester. “You also knew I was in contact with Helen.”

Lester shifted minutely before nodding. “And that is the other reason I didn’t interfere. We needed the information Helen had, and...” 

“And I was a convenient way to get to Helen, damn my relationship with Nick?”

“It was necessary,” Lester stated before adding, “But I still regret it deeply.”

After that admission, I could sense Lester retreat behind his walls and I didn’t know what to say either so I turned back to the book, reading it without any of my previous pre-conceptions about the writer.

***

Some time later, when Lester had finished reading his newspaper for the fourth time, I frowned and leafed through the notebook once more. The man should be there, considering Lester had notes, comments and observations about everyone at the ARC, from Ms Lewis to the paperboy, and I hadn’t even known we had papers delivered. “Where is he?”

“You’ll have to be more precise, Dr Hart,” Lester drawled.

“Your man from the Silurian.” 

“My what?” Lester asked, his paper forgotten.

“The soldier we ran into when Nick and I rescued Taylor.”

“And what makes you think he was my man?” Lester demanded. 

“Connor saw him around the ARC.” I paused before adding, “He was also the cleaner at the shopping centre with the raptors.”

“And that didn’t strike you as something strange? Dear God, and not one of you thought to tell me?” He cursed softly before adding, “No, of course not, you thought I was a traitor.”

I almost winced at his tone before asking, “So he’s not one of your men?”

“Obviously,” Lester snapped. “What else haven’t you told me?” Lester sighed and slumped back in his armchair as he pinched his nose. “Bloody hell, Hart. Why would I be the traitor? I bloody run the ARC. I can do anything I want, I don’t need all this cloak-and-dagger routine you seem to think I have.” He sighed again. “Helen.”

“Lester?” I asked, confused as to why he was suddenly mentioning Helen.

“Helen’s got you wound around her finger, hasn’t she?” Lester took a healthy swallow before rising and refilling his glass once more. He glanced at me but I shook my head. I needed to be sober for this conversation. “I always thought scientists were supposed to examine evidence before coming to a conclusion?”

“We are,” I admitted, knowing Lester already knew that but, well, I hadn’t expected to have my world-view so shifted by a simple – or maybe not so simple – conversation. “So, who do you think is behind it?”

Lester frowned, looking somewhat surprised. “You’ve decided I’m innocent?”

“Never,” I informed him, smiling to take the bit out of my words. “But I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt.” 

“For now,” Lester clarified. 

I nodded and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. “I don’t understand why you hide it.”

“The book?”

I shook my head. “No, the book I understand.” And I did, the thought of all that information getting into the wrong hands, those of the traitor for one, was terrifying. The amount of detail in this book would give anyone wanting to take over the ARC all the information they could possibly need and more. 

“Then what?” Lester asked, eyeing me rather suspiciously. 

I watched Lester closely when I answered. “That you like us.”

Lester just looked at me for a long moment, long enough for me to think he wasn’t going to answer. “Because I send you, all of you, off into danger, Dr Hart.”

It was the answer I had expected after reading the book and considering what I now knew about Lester, without the blinkers I had worn from the first moment I had met the infuriating man. I knew I had a lot of thinking to do before I decided who I should trust, which reminded me, “Now what?”

“Now, you tell me what else people have… forgotten to inform me about my own project.”

“And then?” I asked, knowing Lester was leading to something.

“And then, Dr Hart, we decide what we do next.”

“We?” I was somewhat surprised he wanted my advice. I had thought he’d make a plan and expect me to follow it, as Nick would have…

“That is, assuming you’ve decided that I’m not a traitor and to actually trust me, rather than a woman who happily allowed you to think she was dead for eight years.”

I shifted, when Lester put it like that, it made all my doubts seem so very real. 

“A woman who abused you for her own gratification and threw you away merely to hurt her husband.”

“OK,” I almost snapped. “You’ve made your point.”

“Have I?” Lester mused. “Or should I add that for a supposedly observant man, you missed the fact her clothing is remarkable well preserved for over eight years of wear?”

I sighed and rubbed my face. “I was so...” I paused, unsure of what word to use. 

“Mesmerized?” Lester said. 

I nodded. It would do. “I suppose so. I so wanted to believe she had come back to me. That...” I shook my head at my stupidity. “She was just using me, wasn’t she?” Lester didn’t answer immediately and I smiled. “You can be your normal brutally honest self.”

“Oh, do I need permission now?” Lester asked.

“I doubt it,” I replied, glancing down at the notebook for a moment before standing and handing it back to him. 

“Are you satisfied I’m not the traitor?” Lester asked as he almost hugged the notebook to his chest. 

“I don’t know,” I told him. “I have a lot to think about.”

Lester nodded, which surprised me, something he obviously noticed. “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t, Dr Hart. Assumptions are what got you into this mess in the first place.” 

“I...” I paused, uncertain what to say now, I couldn’t very well thank him for everything when I’d bloody broken in here in the first place. 

Lester seemed to have read my mind when he smiled. “Just say ‘thank you’, Dr Hart.

“Thank you,” I repeated dutifully. I glanced down at the clothing I was wearing. “Er...”

“Do what you want with them,” Lester answered my unspoken question, proving once again how perceptive he was. I had to strain to hear his next words, “I should have got rid of them long ago,” and they left me wondering who their previous owner had been to Lester.

I nodded and turned to go, stopping and half-turning back when Lester called out my name. “Oh, and Hart.”

“Lester?”

“I believe you still have Captain Ryan’s number. Do call him if you need anything.”

“Not you?” I asked, curious as to why Lester made that suggestion. 

“I believe you were close to the good captain,” Lester remarked and I couldn’t help wonder if the man was fishing for information. “And we both know you don’t trust me.”

“I was… I am friends with Tom,” I said, noticing the annoyed look flash through Lester’s eyes and filing it for later consideration. “And as for not trusting you...”

“Yes?” 

“As I said, I have a lot to think about.” Between Helen and Nick and what I had now learnt about Lester, I knew I would be awake long into the night trying to decide who to believe. 

“Excellent,” Lester replied.

I nodded and turned to leave again, only to stop when Lester continued, “Oh, and Hart, the past might have a habit of coming back now, but don’t let it define you.”

As I walked down the stairs, his parting words echoing in my ears, and I knew he was correct. I had lived trapped in the past for far too many years, maybe it was time to stop and look to the future instead.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the cage room, Stephen makes a decision what to do next...

So much had changed in the last day. Fuck! Was it only yesterday I had stood on the beach and almost collapsed when Helen called to inform me, so matter of factly, that Nick was dead? I remembered falling to my knees, my heart forgetting to beat, as she’d spun her web of lies around me and I had come so close, so bloody close to believing her. Believing that Lester had killed them, that he was the traitor. I shuddered as I thought of how close it had all come to disaster but for my decision to call Ryan, a man I knew I could trust, no matter who else might be a traitor. My ears still rang with the flash-bangs Ryan’s men had thrown with such glee into the cage room. Still, I knew the idea of being trapped in that room and being ripped to pieces, being eaten alive by those creatures hadn’t kept me awake last night.

No, what had woken me, shuddering and shivering, was why I was here, standing outside Lester’s front door. I took a deep breath, gathered my courage and knocked firmly. However, the words I had practised on my way over were wiped from my mind as I just stared at Lester. 

“Well, at least you knocked this time,” Lester drawled before adding when I remained dumb-struck. “Did you want something, Dr Hart?” 

It was only when he repeated himself, concern clear in his eyes, that I managed to smile as I kicked my brain into action. “I was right.”

“That must make a pleasant change.”

I refused to rise to the bait. After all, events had proven Lester had been correct, about pretty much everything. “I meant those jeans. They suit you.” I took my time and really looked at the jeans – or rather at the man wearing them. They really did look good on him, he looked fucking gorgeous in them and… I took another calming breath before smiling at him, even if my mouth spoke without asking for permission, “You look bloody hot in them.”

“Hart?”

I forced my mind back on track. I had come here to say something to Lester, not to ogle him, lovely as that thought was. “I realised something, after the cage room.”

“Not to be an idiotic martyr?”

“I wasn’t,” I informed him. “I knew Ryan was coming.”

“You mean, you gambled he and his men would arrive in time to drag you to safety?”

Unfortunately he had a point, but I couldn’t have let Nick enter the room, he would think he was going to his death and might have decided to get it over with quickly. I believe I would have, rather than done my best to avoid the prowling creatures until Ryan arrived. “When you put it like that...”

“You were saying?” Lester enquired politely, obviously wondering why I had interrupted his forced day off. 

“Right.” I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath. “Stephen.”

“Sorry?” 

“My name. It’s Stephen.”

“I do know that. I have to sign your pay check after all.”

I smiled at that, nothing knocked Lester off balance for long, although I had to admit I was hoping to do so soon. “I realised something.”

“And now your repeating yourself,” Lester said. “Maybe you should have gone to the hospital.”

“I’m fine, James.” 

Lester’s eyebrow arched at my use of his given name, although he didn’t mention it. “I think I’d best be the judge of that.” He paused for a moment before adding, “You were saying?” When I still didn’t reply, he sighed and asked, “You said you realised something? Am I supposed to guess what it was?”

“No.” I considered Lester long and intently enough for the normally collected man to fidget slightly. “I realised that you aren’t Cutter.” I smiled as I added, “Either of them.”

“Thank fuck for that,” Lester exclaimed. 

My smile widened at Lester’s response. “You didn’t drop me when I made a stupid mistake and you didn’t use me...”

“Abuse you,” Lester cut in.

“Or abuse me,” I happily agreed. “When I heard you were almost killed, I...” 

“You what?” 

“I realised something else.” 

“I assume there is a point to this conversation, Dr Hart.”

“That I… Oh for fuck’s sake,” I cried before throwing caution to the wind and tugging Lester into a kiss. When I finally regained control, I released Lester and glanced up, sobering instantly at the look on Lester’s face. Fuck! Had I misjudged the situation that badly? I really had fucking rotten luck when it came to my love life. 

“Hart?” 

I swallowed and met Lester’s eyes. “Er… You’re not going to fire me, are you?” 

“Unwanted sexual advances are a dismissible offence,” he informed me airily. 

“Er...” I started before realising what he’d said. “Unwanted? What about not unwanted?”

Lester just looked at me for a moment before he gave a sharp nod. “Do come in, Ha… Stephen, you’re making the corridor look untidy.” I frowned when he waved at something behind me. “And providing far too much gossip for my neighbour.”

I smiled and resisted the urge to glance over my shoulder, instead following Lester inside. “You do realise you’ll be adding to that gossip.”

“Oh, I plan to do more than that, my dear boy.”

The way Lester purred those words sent a shiver of desire up my spine, but I still needed to clear the air between us. “I never did apologise for thinking you were the traitor.”

“Water under the bridge, my dear boy,” Lester said.

I was grateful Lester was willing to give me a second chance and I was determined to make the most of it. “I’ve made a decision.”

“You have?”

“Yes.” I took a step closer and took Lester’s hand. “That I won’t dwell on past regrets.” I kissed Lester again, taking my time and feeling him respond to my advances. “I want to think about the future instead,” I said when I finally pulled away.

“Oh?” Lester enquired mildly, a slight smile playing about his lips. “Do you have a plan?”

“Yes.” I kissed him again, my lips travelling over his skin until I could nibble on his collarbone. “And I’m sure you’ll like it.”

***

I couldn’t quite recall how we’d ended up in Lester’s bedroom, but to be honest, I didn’t really care. Not when I had Lester in my arms. I kissed him repeatedly, licking at his lips until he allowed me entrance and my tongue swept in to duel with his.

My fingers were busy undoing buttons and smoothing clothing out of the way until I could touch his warm skin. I could feel Lester’s hands caressing my own skin and I groaned into his mouth when he pushed against me, rubbing his hardness against my hip, and I pressed my own growing cock against his thigh.

The next thing I knew, we were making out on his bed, kissing and touching like randy teenagers on their first date. Which I supposed we were, the first date, though not, unfortunately, the teenager bit… although, my thoughts went to the supplies I knew were in Lester’s bedside drawer. Experience certainly had its merits. 

That thought had my cock twitching in renewed need and I threw myself into snogging Lester, my fingers searching out every inch of exposed skin as I sought out all the places that would draw a reaction from him. 

My fingers brushed against something and I paused as I tried to figure out what it was. My eyes widened as I stared at the whiteness stark against Lester’s chest, dark chest hairs peeking out from beneath it. I ran my fingers gently around the edges before I leaned in to press a kiss just to the left of the dressing. “I’m sorry.”

I felt Lester’s strong fingers gently grip my chin before he nudged it upwards, almost coaxing me to meet his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” I said, my voice tight with emotion as I remembered the nightmare which had woken me, gasping for breath, last night. Of Lester lying in the ARC, all bloodied and torn and...

“Stephen,” Lester said, his voice gentle as he caressed my cheek. “It is only a scratch.”

I shook my head, I knew just how close he’d come to death at the hands of bloody Leek. I’d never been good at words so instead peppered his chest with kisses, hoping each one told him how I felt. I smiled against his skin when I found one of his nipples and sucked on it. From the way he moaned and lifted his hips, I assumed I had found one of his sensitive spots. I took considerable time teasing him, nuzzling, sucking and gently biting it until it was hard against my tongue and he was squirming beneath me, every breath a moan.

I felt his hands grip my arms, pushing me away and I reluctantly released his nipple with a pop. I grinned as I just stared at him. His pupils were so dilated his eyes were almost black, his chest rose and fell rapidly and he looked so bloody gorgeous that I just had to touch him again. My fingers traced around his abused nipple before I tweaked the other one hard and he arched off the bed. 

“Fuck!” Lester cried out before he dragged me in for a soul-searing kiss, one we only broke when we were both gasping for air. Lying there, breathing each others’ air as we regained some sort of control, I felt his hands ruck up my shirt until he could sweep his hands across my back and I jerked against him when his fingers slipped under the waistband of my jeans, his fingertips just grazing my arse.

“James?” I gasped out, not quite knowing what I was asking him. Not knowing what I wanted from him right at that moment, for I wanted everything he could and would give me, for as long as I could. 

“Yes!” Lester fingers stroked across my skin, leaving need in their wake. 

I had no idea what he was agreeing too, I didn’t know if he even knew, but I took the opportunity to lick, kiss. nuzzle and touch every spot I could reach as I moved down to his taut stomach. I circled his belly button, thrusting my tongue into it and had to grip his hips firmly when he bucked against me. I smiled against his skin, filing that away as another sensitive spot, and tongued his treasure trail as I continued my exploration. I let out a disappointed cry when I found my progress halted by Lester’s jeans. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” I complained.

“So are you,” Lester managed to say.

I arched into his touch when his fingers caressed my scalp, enjoying the attention for several moments before I had to move, needing more. I stood abruptly, smiling when Lester gave an annoyed mutter as I pulled free of his grasp. I stripped swiftly before deciding it might be sensible to put my clothes in at least a tidy heap. I heard a needy moan from behind me and turned to find Lester staring at my wordlessly, his tongue protruding slightly between his lips as his heated gaze raked up and down my body. 

“Like what you see?” I asked as I teased one of my own nipples to hardness, my other hand curled around my cock. I collected a bead of pre-come before lapping it from my fingers, drawing another needy moan from Lester. 

“I’d prefer you over here,” Lester groused as his fingers fumbled with his buttons and fly, his attempt to remove his jeans hampered by his arousal. My mouth watered at the thought of tasting him and more. With that in mind, I hurried over to help, struggling with his zip until I could drag it over the large erection tenting the material. When it finally gave, drawing a moan from Lester’s throat, I dragged his jeans and boxers down and found myself with an eyeful of his cock, gorgeous and leaking as it strained eagerly for my touch. One I couldn’t, wouldn’t deny either of us. 

I leaned down, blowing on Lester’s cock and drawing a strangled moan from him. I grinned, breathing in the scent of his arousal before I flicked my tongue out to catch the drop beading on the tip. I licked the head, my fingers gripping him tightly by the root, before I engulfed him. My mouth working him hard and relentlessly as I fondled his balls. When I felt them begin to tighten, I pressed a fingertip against his opening, inserting just the tip as I deep-throated him and swallowed around him, over and over again. He almost convulsed as he came with a hoarse cry and I eagerly took all he unloaded. I tightened my hand on my cock, knowing I wouldn’t come again and wanting… needing to come inside him. 

I reluctantly released his spent cock with a slurp, grinning as I took in his debauched appearance, the way his chest was rising and falling as he gasped for air. He looked so fucking lovely, all laid out ready for me and I couldn’t resist. I dropped my head back between his legs, swiping at his oversensitive cock before nuzzling at his balls again, drawing another moan from his lips. I rubbed a fingertip over his perineum and smiled as Lester lifted his hips in encouragement, not that I needed any. 

“Do hurry up, there’s a good chap,” Lester drawled, sounding remarkably calm for a man just begging to be fucked. 

I paused in my ball-nuzzling, needing to know Lester really wanted this, wanted me. I met his amused gaze, his mouth quirked in a half-smile. “Lester?”

“I do believe, if we’re going to do this, that we should be James and Stephen,” Lester said thoughtfully before adding, “And I also believe you remember where the supplies are...”

I nodded, almost lunging for the drawer in my haste and hearing Lester’s chuckle at my eagerness. I yanked it open, nearly spilling the contents onto the floor before remembering Lester probably wouldn’t appreciate the mess. I grabbed the lube and snagged a condom from the box before I paused when I noticed the notebook which had started all of this. 

“Stephen!” Lester growled out, proving he was less in control than he appeared and that thought had my cock throbbing in need. 

I squeezed a healthy dollop of lube onto my fingers, careful not to spill any on to the sheets, and pressed a finger into my new lover’s relaxed body. Lester opened easily to my touch and I smiled at the needy moan which fell from his lips as I worked my finger deeper. I took my time, enjoying watching this normally detached and controlled man turn into a needy, moaning and begging mess at my ministrations. I grinned when he pressed back, impaling himself even further on my fingers, twisting as he sought to control where I touched him so intimately. I would never had taken Lester for a bottom and had to ask, “Are you always this pushy as a bottom?” I was somewhat surprised at how calm I sounded when I had three fingers buried deep inside my boss’ arse. 

I didn’t wait for his reply, not that I thought even Lester was capable of making a coherent comment at that moment, and I pulled my fingers free. I smiled at the disappointed sound Lester made, quickly rolled a condom on and slicking myself before I put us both out of our misery as I sheathed myself balls-deep inside him.

It took all my self-control to allow Lester time to adjust to my intrusion. It was a relief when he squeezed around me, for my control had been hanging by a thread as I lay there, buried in his sweet, tight heat. Still, I held on to that sliver of control and began to move, slowly pulling almost out of Lester before sliding slowly back in, over and over again. Lester arched into me, his hands fisting the sheets as his body begged for more. I was going to take my time, planning on slowly driving him out of his mind until he begged me for more, but he suddenly wrapped his legs around me, dragging me deeper inside him. I knew I was at the correct angle to hit his prostate when he cried out and lifted his hips for more with every thrust. The sight of Lester lying under me, his head thrown back and eyes clenched tightly shut, of him panting for more as he twisted his hips, shattered my tattered control and I was more than happy to give him what he wanted. My pace and the force of my thrusts increased until I was pounding into his willing body. The air was soon full of our moans and cries, of the sound of skin slapping against skin and the combined scent of our sweat and arousal.

Even though I was nearing completion and knew Lester must be from the way he was squeezing around me and writhing on the bed, it still surprised me when he orgasmed. The feel of his tight, hot arse clenching around me had me coming so hard I greyed out for a moment. Not that the bastard had any mercy, not with the way he had a vice-like grip on me, seemingly determined to milk every drop of come from me.

I collapsed against his chest, gasping for breath, and I felt his hand trail over my back until he squeezed my arse. I managed to gather enough brain cells to turn my head and smiled at him. Lester looked just as sated as I felt and I could barely coordinate my limbs enough to kiss him.

I swallowed as the image of Lester lying torn and bloodied rose once more in my mind and I shook my head to scatter that thought. To think I had almost lost Lester before I realised what I could, what I hoped I had with the man.

“Stephen?” Lester asked, concern clear in his voice and I knew he’d realised at least some of what bothered me, damn perceptive, gorgeous man that he was. 

“It’s nothing,” I assured him, knowing he didn’t believe me when he snorted. I had no wish to dwell on darker thoughts, not post-coital, and kissed him, hoping he wasn’t going to kick me out of his bed now we’d shagged. 

“I’m here, Stephen,” Lester informed me, caressing my face and drawing me into a tender kiss. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good to know my shagging passes muster.”

Lester laughed as I had hoped, although I have to admit I hadn’t thought it through, as the sensation went straight to my still buried cock and had it twitching vainly. I knew I’d be lucky to get it up again due to stress and tiredness, but in the morning… hmm.

“Stay?” Lester asked quietly.

It was the most unsure I had ever heard him and I smiled at him. “If you make me a fry-up in the morning.”

“I believe I could provide that.”

“Good.” I kissed him once more before my gaze fell on to his dressing. “After I’ve ridden you.”

Lester scowled. “I’m not a bloody invalid.”

“No, you’re not,” I agreed, realising Lester hated to be thought of as weak in any way. “Please, James, please let me take care of you.”

“I believe you just have,” Lester purred. “And quite adequately at that.”

I grinned at both his attempt to distract me and at his faint praise. I supposed it was too ingrained in Lester for him to cast it off easily. Not that I was that easily distracted and I leaned in for another kiss, nipping at his earlobe and feeling him buck up against me. I added earlobes to my mental list of his sensitive places and pressed him, “So, can I ride you in the morning?”

Lester opened his mouth, I’m sure to argue, but he must have seen something in my eyes because his gaze softened. He reached up to caress my face. “If it is that important to you.” I ducked my head, remembering how my world had almost shattered when I had heard about Lester’s encounter with a bloody future predator in the ARC. I felt Lester grasp my chin and gently nudge it upwards until I met his gaze. I noticed his wry smile before he said, “Just this once, I’ll allow you to do all the work.”

“Thank you.” 

“Good,” Lester drawled. “Now, before you get even more soppy and as much as I love you exactly where you are, you’re heavy.”

I stole another kiss before I slipped from Lester, moaning at the loss of his clinging channel and I heard Lester’s answering moan at our separation. I curled against his warmth, content to fall asleep in his arms, knowing they would keep any nightmares at bay. 

“Oh, and Stephen?”

“Mmm,” I half-mumbled, already partly asleep. 

“When I’m ‘better’” And I could hear the speech marks. “I plan on fucking you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight.”

I opened my eyes, equally shocked and aroused to hear those words fall from his lips, and found Lester smirking at me, his eyes alight with amusement. He sobered and leaned in to kiss me before repeating, “We’re both still here, Stephen.”

I nodded, content to lie in his arms that night and every night after. “To the future?” I shifted slightly until I could feel his heartbeat against my ear and I snuggled closer. 

I felt Lester’s hand caress down my back before he held me tight. “Definitely,” he agreed, pressing a kiss against my hair.


End file.
